RWBY: To Hell And Back CANCELLED
by That Random Demon
Summary: A strange signal is sent out from the Phobos Moon Base. A team is sent there, and contact is lost. Another pair of teams follow. Watch their story unfold as they dive into the depths of Hell itself. But where they will go, no gods can help them now... (Rated T for Violence, Gore, and Death. Rating may change.) {Cancelled}
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**So, hey. I was reading through some of my favorite Doom and RWBY stuff, and I realized that there is a lack of this stuff in the crossover section of those two. So, I decided to do this.**

* * *

Ruby was looking forward to having a little free time this weekend. After all, up here, you took whatever free time you could take. And Oum knows, Ruby's team hadn't had a wink of sleep this week.

But, of course, the AAC didn't care about that.

And that was why Ruby and her team were trudging down the hall, all in terrible moods and all holding various caffeinated drinks.

"Why did it have to be us?" Yang, Ruby's sister, groaned, before taking a generous swig of the energy drink she was holding. Weiss, Ruby's second in command, scoffed, swirling the coffee in her mug before taking a sip.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad of an assignment. We'll be done before you know it," she said, patting Yang on the back.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Jaune Arc said, stepping out of the fairly large room that he and his team inhabited.

"Oh, you know, another assignment. Like the thousands we've done this week." Blake said, sipping the bitter tea out of the thermos.

"Oh, we're headed that way too. Mind if we tag along?" Jaune said, already with a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Sure!" Ruby said in a somewhat energetic voice, far ahead of the rest of them. A few moments later, Jaune stepped out, followed by the rest of his team. As the small group of eight turned into the briefing room, Ruby turned to Jaune.

"Wait, you're coming in here too?" Ruby asked, tilting her head to the side with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah! Jaune got some message about an urgent mission and that we needed to meet here soon." Nora said, stepping past Ruby before exclaiming, "I wonder if we'll be headed up to one of the moon Bases. I heard that something crazy was going on up there!"

"Nora, I doubt that we'd be sent to the moon bases. There are much higher ranking Marines that handle matters up there." Ren said, patting his childhood friend on the back before sitting down.

As the group of eight sat down, a figure walked up to the front of the small briefing room. She wore a white blouse under a general's jacket, a pair of long black pants, high heels, and a pair of glasses. A name tag on the front of the uniform read _**Major Glynda Goodwitch**_.

Major Goodwitch's normally calm face was showing hints of concern, fear, and a little regret, all emotions that weren't common on the Major. She composed herself, gripping the riding crop she was holding tighter.

"Good evening, Marines. As some of you know, we lost all contact with the Deimos moon base a few weeks ago." She spoke, causing a murmur to go across the group. She waited for the talking to die down, then continued. "About three days ago, we received a transmission from Phobos, with a rather… horrifying message."

As she said this, she pushed a small button on a panel on the wall, and the lights dimmed. A video transmission began to play, but it was fuzzy, and there was no color.

"Hello?! Hello?! Is anyone there?!" a man said, his body covered in scars, holding the recording device close to his face. He was shaking, curled up under a desk and covered in blood.

"I want out of this shithole! I want out, you hear me?! I don't wanna fucking die! What are these things?! You know what, I don't fucking care!" The man screamed, as a chorus of screeching echoed near him. "These damn things are killing people! They've done something to the Marines, and now they broke out and are killing people! I want to fucking get out of here!"

The screeching got louder, until it seemed as though it was in the room. The man stopped screaming, as something began to stomp around. As he sat still, his breathing became heavy, and he was white with terror. As the stomping stopped, he breathed a sigh of relief. As he did this, the desk was ripped off of the ground. The man dropped the recorder, revealing a creature that looked almost like a shaved gorilla with horns and glowing golden eyes.

It grabbed the man with its tiny, yet strong arms, lifting him off of the ground. The man screamed as his lower body was swallowed into the huge maw of the beast, and it bit down. The bite was swift, cutting everything off from the stomach down. The rest of him fell to the ground screaming, and he began to crawl towards the recorder.

"HELP US!" he screamed, cutting off the recording just before the gorilla monster crushed his skull with it's foot.

The room was sitting still in a stunned silence. As the projector shut off, the lights switched back on. Major Goodwitch stepped back to the front, gathering the attention of the rest of the group.

"Yesterday, we sent a heavily armed team up to Phobos, but we lost contact shortly after they landed. Your mission, both teams, is to retrieve any survivors from the moon base. You are authorized to use lethal force on anything obstructing your mission." With that, the Major walked off, unlocking the armory in the process.

The group wasted no time in securing as many weapons from the armory as they could. It was mostly filled with sidearm pistols and shotguns, but Jaune's second in command, Pyrrha, managed to lay her hands on a pair of semi-automatic rifles and a pair of bayonets.

In total, Ruby ended up with a semi-automatic rifle with a built-in scope, Weiss ended up with a pair of sidearms and an old cavalry saber, Blake had a sidearm and a rather large combat knife, and Yang ended up with a shotgun and a pair of spiked knuckledusters.

On the other team, Jaune refused to take anything but a sidearm, and Pyrrha ended up taking one of the semi-automatic rifles, slotting a bayonet onto it. Nora immediately stole all of the grenades (which they didn't know if that was a good thing), and she also grabbed a sidearm as well. Ren grabbed a pair of sidearms, and after a bit of negotiation, he also took a pair of combat knives.

They all slid into their combat armor, making sure that the armor was secured, then made for the transport shuttle. As the shuttle took off, Yang turned to her sister.

"Come on Ruby, we'll be done before you know it." she said, patting Ruby on the shoulder.

Ruby said nothing for a long while, before turning to her sister. "I'm just worried. I mean, what if the pink monsters aren't the only type of monster?" she said, worry on her face.

Yang patted her sister a few times. "Don't worry about that. If there are, we'll just shoot 'em down."

Ruby smiled, and wrapped an arm around her sister. They felt ready to face whatever was ahead of them.

Oh boy, they were in for one Hell of a ride.

* * *

 **Hey, me again. So this is my first fanfiction, and I would love any criticism you can give me. And, while I may not have a clear update schedule, I'll try to update this as often as I can.**

 **I drew inspiration from a few of my favorite fanfics, including The DOOM Chronicles, Knee Deep in the Dust, and Remnant Infernis: Doom.**

 **Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2: E1M1

**I don't own Doom or RWBY. I only own any OC's I may use.**

* * *

"Alright, we'll be landing shortly. Strap in and prepare for landing." the pilot called from up front. The eight Marines strapped in, each doing various things, such as loading weapons, talking, and in Jaune's case, staring out the window intently.

Pyrrha sat next to Jaune, staring between him and the moon base below. She sighed, beginning to speak to the blonde haired boy.

"You know, you can talk to me of you are stressed out. I'm here for you." she said. Jaune didn't reply, instead furrowing his brow and getting closer to the window.

Pyrrha put a hand on his shoulder, and was about to speak, but Jaune interrupted. "Is that… a skull?" He said, pulling back and pointing at something out the window. Pyrrha looked out, ready to reassure him, but she stopped, staring at what he was pointing to.

Sure enough, it was a skull, but that wasn't all it was. A pair of small horns stuck out from the sides of it's head, and it was wreathed in flame. Fangs were clearly visible in it's mouth, and it's eyes seemed to be full of hatred.

It was also about ten yards away and gaining on them.

Pyrrha turned, yelling "Brace for impact!" and sealing the air vents in her suit. Jaune did the same, and just in time. The skull collided with the side of the ship, blowing a hole in it and sending it into a nosedive. The pilot tried to pull it up, but couldn't turn it any further than towards the hangar. The front of the ship smashed through the hangar doors, and everyone inside was jolted forwards, crashing through the front of the cockpit.

Jaune and Pyrrha stood, bruised and bludgeoned from the impact. They activated their helmet comms while looking for anyone else. "Hello? Is anyone else alive?" they both called, and received multiple groans and a couple of people saying "Yes."

As the team of eight regrouped and checked their weapons, they found that their pilot was killed in the crash, leaving them with no pilot and without an escape plan.

"So… what now?" Yang said, holding a very bruised Blake over her shoulder.

Ruby thought for a moment, before gaining a determined look and facing the other ships. "We stick to the mission," Ruby said. "Find out if anyone up here is still alive, and see if we can't find a way to radio out for backup."

The rest of the group looked to one another, figuring out groups that would search the other ships. Once everyone was paired off, each team headed to a different ship.

Ruby and Weiss, both with weapons drawn, boarded the first ship. The interior was splattered with blood, and occasionally, they came across a mangled body, covered in caw and bite marks. As they came closer to the cockpit, they noticed more and more of these bodies, seemingly piled against the walls. Once they reached the cockpit though, everything changed.

The rocket-proof glass that lined the front of the cockpit was smashed in, seemingly by a humanoid. Glass was sprayed across the controls, which were smashed beyond repair. A dead Space Marine sat near the entrance, not covered in bites, but with almost white skin, as if he'd been stuck in a freezer for years.

Ruby looked him over, finding no visible weapons. As she went to turn him over, his hand shot out, wrapping around her throat. He stood up, opening his solid red eyes and aiming the pistol in his right hand at Weiss.

As she drew her sidearms, he managed to fire off a shot, hitting her in the shoulder. The armor managed to stop the bullet, though she knew that she would have a bruise in the morning where the armor smashed into her. She retaliated by emptying the entire magazine into various parts of his body, causing him to fall backwards, releasing his grip on Ruby and his pistol.

As the zombie clattered to the floor, Weiss ran over to check on Ruby, who was currently gasping for air. Weiss kneeled down, checking Ruby's pulse, then, with some effort, picked up Ruby and carried her out of the ship. She ran into Nora and Ren on the way out, who were walking away from the charred wreckage of the ship they were investigating.

"Weiss? Is Ruby okay? Was she attacked by a zombie?" Nora practically screamed over the helmet comm system. Ren said nothing, inspecting Ruby's throat. He straightened up, gesturing for the two girls to follow him. As he lead them to the airlock, He said, "Ruby will be alright. Whatever attacked her cut off her air cycling system, leaving her breathing the same air. We need to head inside and remove her helmet. Some new armor may be ideal as well."

He cycled Weiss, Ruby, Nora, and himself through the airlock, and then engaged the vents on Ruby's armor. She began to breathe normally, recovering from her semi-conscious state.

"Mngh… what happened? Where am I?" Ruby said, blinking a few times. Weiss helped the young leader stand, patting her on the shoulder. "That… thing crushed your suit partially into your throat. You couldn't breathe." Weiss said, rubbing Ruby's shoulder and trying to hide a slight blush.

Nora gasped and zipped off, running around the small room and grabbing various things. When she was done, she held her prize above her head. Ren gave a small laugh at the girl's excitement, and Ruby and Weiss looked on in confusion and shock.

Nora had found some duct tape and taped a pair of hand grenades to a EM "Maggie" Heavy-Duty Sledgehammer that she had found. She gave it a few practice swings to get accustomed to the weight, then rested it on one shoulder and grinning. As Ren walked over, she flipped the hammer into the air with one hand, catching it with the other.

The airlock hissed open, as Jaune and Pyrrha stepped in, each carrying a handful of various ammunition passed Ruby two for her rifle, and then distributed around the handgun ammo to the rest of the group. As this was happening,the airlock opened again, Yang and Blake stepping out as the cycle ended. It was very noticeable that on both Blake's and Yang's armor, there were holes that looked similar to shotgun pellets.

Jaune passed Yang a box of shotgun shells, and she got to work reloading her shotgun. He passed Blake a pair of handgun clips, then stowed the rest of his ammo in the duffel bag on his back. Weiss couldn't help but wonder what was in the bag, as he seemed very protective of it and wouldn't let anyone reach inside.

As they geared up and got ready, a loud, bone-chilling roar erupted nearby. Seconds later, multiple roars echoed its call distantly. The group of eight grabbed their weapons, backing into a back-to-back circle. The roars sounded again, much closer this time, and something slammed down from the ceiling, the shadows obscuring it.

As the group turned, it rose to it's full height, easily reaching the height of Jaune. It's brown, leathery skin glistened with blood, and the ivory white spikes all across its body shined in the electric lighting. It turned towards them, it's maw full of sharp teeth and burning red eyes now visible. It raised one hand, which sported some nasty, blood-stained claws, and a ball of fire generated in it's fist.

It screeched out a battle cry, before hurling the fireball fairly fast at the group of eight. Their formation broke, each diving out of the way as it sailed past them. Yang recovered fairly quickly, but was smashed in the chest by another fireball, before the leathery creature leapt onto her, slashing at her armor and leaving a large gash across her chest. It came in for another swipe, but Ruby aimed down her scope, placing a three round burst into it's head. It's head exploded into a spray of deep red flesh and blood, and it collapsed, not moving.

"What the fuck was that?!" Yang screamed as Weiss helped her up. Blake shoved the blonde brawler's shotgun back into her hand, screaming "No time!" as a horde of zombies and the spiked creatures charged in through the door on the other end of the room.

The brown creatures stopped, generating balls of fire as the zombie horde took aim. Yang fired off a shot, dropping one of the zombies as its head fell the other way. Jaune, with three well placed shots, dropped a brown creature and a shotgun-wielding zombie. Pyrrha provided cover fire as Nora and Ren charged into melee. Nora broke the zombie's formation, slamming one of the grenades on her hammer into the ground and vaporizing three of them.

A pair of brown creatures broke off, leaping forward. Weiss sidestepped one of them, decapitating it with one swift slash. Blake stabbed the other in the gut, pulling the long combat knife out and thinking it was dead. However, it clawed at the back of her leg, leaving a huge bloody gash and making the Faunus girl cry out in pain before it died of blood loss. Ren darted into the fray, coming out on the other side as four zombies collapsed behind him. Ruby popped off headshots with pinpoint accuracy, dropping eight zombies and four brown creatures. As the battle settled, the group of eight collected themselves and made plans for what came next.

"Okay… I've come up with a plan," Ruby said, sitting down on one of the many benches in the lobby area they were in. "Nora, Ren, and Jaune, search the area to our left and see if you can find any medical supplies. Weiss, Pyrrha and Yang, search the transmit area to our right, see if you can find anything useful and check on the tram system. If we can't leave, we might as well head forward. I'll stay here with Blake. Report back here in twenty minutes."

There was a collective "Yes Ma'am," and the two groups separated, splitting off from the lobby and going their respective ways.

* * *

Jaune, Nora, and Ren were having little luck. They hadn't found anything close to medical supplies, and they had been assaulted by a dozen Sergeants (that's what they called them, as more often than not, that was their rank).

Right now, they were picking through the remains of an armory, finding very little things of use. It had pretty much been cleaned out, and the most that was there was a suit of standard green security armor and a box of shotgun shells.

"Well, what next?" Jaune asked, coming out of the armory. "I mean, we've searched everything here, and we have nothing to say for it."

"Jaune," Ren said, gesturing for him to come to the window. As Jaune stepped closer to it, Ren pointed, and Jaune gained a little bit of hope.

In the middle of the courtyard, on an island of rock, sat a suit of blue Combat Armor, referred to by the Marines as "Megaarmor." It was given this nickname because it was tougher than steel. It could take a point-blank shotgun blast, and the wearer would still be in top condition.

Nora grinned, before bolting off again. The two guys watched her go, and moments later she was back, a remote clutched in one hand. She waved it in the air, before pressing the large button on the front. Somewhere close by, they could hear a door open. Nora smiled, tossing the remote on a nearby table.

Ren and Jaune chuckled at the girl's energy, Ren patting Nora on the head. The three turned, walking off to find the door.

Once they found it, though, they ran into another problem. The armor was on an island of rock, yes, but what they didn't see was a pool of green sludge about ten feet down, that most likely lead to death if they missed the jump.

"You sure about this?" Ren asked as Jaune took a few steps back. Not replying, Jaune took a running start, jumping off the edge and grabbing the jagged ledge of the other side. His hands held firm as he looked down, the green sludge about three feet below him. He crawled his way onto the platform, looking at his scraped gloves, then grabbing the Megaarmor. He tossed it to Nora, who caught it with ease, and then he tried to jump back across.

This time, he wasn't so lucky.

He hit the wall and fell backwards into the sludge. All at once, his skin began to burn, his armor began to melt, and everything began to hurt. He screamed in pain, the sensation was unbearable. Nora and Ren were screaming, running around and looking for something to get him out with.

He managed to stand, just as Nora threw down a rope. He grabbed it, wrapping it around one leg and holding on with his life. Both Ren and Nora pulled, and Jaune was slowly raised to the top of the pit. They hefted him up and ran him inside, grabbing the extra suit of security armor and tearing his burned one off. They got him up, Nora carrying him while Ren carried both sets of armor.

They got to the lobby just as the other group returned. They set him down, and stuck a needle in his neck. As he slowly lost consciousness, he heard something over his helmet comm. It sounded like a voice. He could only make out a few words, but he got the general message. "Go… Phobos Anomaly… brothers… find me."

* * *

The tram ride to the Nuclear Plant was silent.

No one dared speak as Jaune recovered. Pyrrha was crying, holding his head on her lap. They had done everything they could to treat the burns, but even with all of that, he still looked bad. His blonde hair was charred at the ends, and one of his eyes had a burn right next to it. Most of his chest was covered in burns, and his arms were no better. His legs were burned so badly, no one was sure if he would be able to walk.

Jaune had done so much for them. He was their group's weakest link, but he held them together nonetheless. He had helped people work through problems, he was the mediator in arguments, and he was overall a nice guy.

The tram slowly came to a stop, and everyone filed off, still silent. Pyrrha came off last, holding Jaune bridal style and sobbing silently. As the rest of the group progressed, Pyrrha bumped something with her foot, causing a clinking like glass bottles. Curious, she looked down.

At her feet, there were a collection of blue bottles, about eight in total. There was a note on the top that read: _A gift from a friend. Rub on the burns, and wait one hour._

She was confused. How had this person known where they were, what had happened, and how to fix it? Assuming that they were human, of course. She bent down, lifting the bottles and watching as the liquid inside each one splashed around.

Uncorking one of the bottles, she poured a little on one hand. It felt thick, like honey, but moved like water. She rubbed a little on the burn near Jaune's eye. It faded slowly, seemingly absorbed by the liquid. She got to work, rubbing the liquid across all of the burns on his body. Sure enough, the burns began to fade. She looked at him, smiling and flushing a slight pink as she lifted him up. As she carried him, she only had one thought:

 _Things always get worse before they get better._

She had no clue how right she was.

* * *

 **Guess who's gonna die first!**

 **Anyways, I want your opinions. This story will not be shipping centered, but they may play a big part in the story later. Currently, the only ship canon to this story is Arkos, but if Pyrrha dies…**

 **But seriously, leave a review telling me what ships you want to see. I may do a tally at the beginning of every chapter, just to let people know.**

 **Also, someone may or may not have used IDCHOPPERS before coming to the base, and I bet you can guess who...**

 **And as always, Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Phobos Chainsaw Massacre

**I don't own Doom or RWBY. I only own any OC's I may use.**

* * *

Darkness. That was all Jaune could see. He struggled to move, but he was chained down.

He was still breathing, so that was good. Unfortunately, he was naked, chained down, had cuts and bruises everywhere, and couldn't defend himself.

The hood covering his face was removed, and now he wished it wasn't.

Bodies littered the pit around him, some still alive, some dead, but all of them were covered in blood, bile, piss, and shit. Bones littered the altar he was chained to. Around him, there were jagged spikes of rock, seemingly carved with fire. Lava rained distantly, and herds of the flying skulls that attacked the ship earlier flew around in the blood-red sky.

Four creatures surrounded him. They each were about 10 feet tall, and looked like a skeleton that had flesh stretched across its bones. Each had red energy surrounding their hands as they touched the chains, unlocking them almost immediately.

Before he could react, a pair of giant, red, horned creatures picked him up roughly by the arms. He tried to resist, but found his body too tired to do more than swing his legs lazily. The two minotaur-like creatures dragged him across the ground for a long while, before tossing him to the ground in the middle of the ground.

The four fleshy skeletons surrounded him again, a fifth one with a blood red tall hat with a dark orange pentagram joining them. Each one stood at one point of the pentagram, arms outstretched and hands surrounded in flame. They began to chant in a language that Jaune couldn't understand, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know what they were saying.

He didn't have time to think about it more before he was lifted off of the ground by an unseen force. As he looked down, he noticed that the pentagram was filling with blood. A shadow began to block out the land, and he looked up.

A giant, shadowy figure was towering over him. It seemed thin and skeletal, but it was over twice the size of the CCT back on Vale. It had four limbs, each tipped with six sharp, deadly-looking claws. Two pairs of giant, deadly looking horns sprouted from it's head, one pair coming down like a ram's and the other pointing up like a bull's. The only features that could be made about it's head were the two fiery-orange orbs that made up it's eyes. He shuddered as it spoke.

" _ **LEAM ENIF A EKAM LLIW UOY. EID WON."**_

It opened it's mouth, and Jaune saw rows of razor-sharp teeth before a burst of unbearably painful red energy engulfed him.

He screamed, feeling the flesh peel off of his muscle, then his muscles melting from his bones, and then his bones turning to dust, before…

* * *

"AUAAHGH!" Jaune screamed, sitting bolt upright and panting heavily. This startled the rest of the group, as they weren't prepared for his sudden awakening. That being said, that didn't stop Nora from tackling Jaune in a hug.

"Jaune! Thank goodness! We thought you'd never wake up!" Pyrrha said, Ren and her running over to help pry Nora off. Once they did, Pyrrha asked, "What happened?"

"Some nightmare. I'm trying to remember, but it's all kinda faded. Whatever it was, I felt like I was actually there." Jaune said, rubbing his head. He blinked for a moment, then added, "How am I alive?"

"Well…" Pyrrha said, looking away. Ruby piped up to finish the champion's sentence. "We found something from someone who said that they were a friend. We used it on your burns, and it seems to work."

Jaune nodded slowly, standing up and grabbing his things. "Well, looks like rest time is over," Yang said, standing up and cocking her shotgun. The rest followed suit, but just before they stepped through the door, Ren pulled Jaune to the side.

"You actually took one?!" Ren whisper-shouted, looking at Jaune with a stern expression.

"What? It's just one! They were getting destroyed anyway, so what's the big deal?" Jaune replied, sliding the bag to a more comfortable position.

Ren continued to stare at Jaune, not letting up.

"Okay, I just… don't know why, but I've felt like that in places like this, I might actually need it." Jaune said, throwing his hands up.

Ren sighed, patting Jaune on the back. "I know how you feel, but you know the AAC's disobedience policy far too well."

Jaune shuddered, clearly uncomfortable with the subject. "Please don't remind me," he said, stepping into the Nuclear Plant's doorway after Ren.

Almost immediately, they heard gunfire coming from their right. The two men looked at each other, nodded, and then bolted to the scene.

When they got there, they noticed a few things before they had to run for cover. One, there was a new type of zombie in a suit of red armor, wielding a chaingun. The second thing they noticed was that said zombie was currently pinning their team under a barrage of gunfire. The third thing they noticed was the red keycard hanging from the front of his armor.

Peeking out from behind the wall, Ren ducked back as a line of bullets whizzed past his head. Jaune turned to his teammate and said, "Well, what do we do now?"

"I could run around and see if there are any other directions to attack from," Ren replied. Jaune snapped his fingers, muttering to himself. "That could work," he said aloud. "But I should come with. To help take out the big guy while you do crowd control."

Ren nodded, and the two sprinted off.

* * *

Things were not looking good for the rest of the team.

The Commando had them pinned down, and whenever he had to go for a reload, a group of gun-toting zombies kept them ducking under cover. Occasionally, one of them would get a lucky shot off, taking out one of the Trooper zombies, but that only helped occasionally.

"Oh fuck you!" Yang screamed, flipping them off. Apparently, they still had enough human in them to take offense to this, and the gunfire aimed towards Yang increased dramatically. "Okay. Note to self; don't tell the zombies to fuck themselves." she muttered, the grip on her shotgun tightening.

Then, the sound of a chainsaw roaring to life as a loud battle cry echoed through the complex.

Jaune charged at the Commando from behind, catching him off guard. He raised his weapon to block, but the chainsaw's teeth tore through the metal easily, sawing the weapon in half. The blade connected with the big zombie's neck, tearing into the flesh and bone with ease. He sawed the large zombie in half, spraying the floor, walls, enemies, and himself with blood.

Many zombies raised their guns, but they didn't have the chance to fire, as a burst of rifle rounds tore through their heads. Ruby ejected the spent clip, loading in a fresh one and taking aim.

Jaune swung the chainsaw into the waist of another, cutting it in half and spraying blood everywhere. It's upper body landed on the ground, screaming and crying until it bled out. He stabbed the blade into the chest of another, bringing the blade up and sawing it's head in half. He decapitated another zombie, kicking it's body onto another. A zombie tried to defend itself with it's arms, but it was in vain as the saw turned them into stumps before their former occupant was cut diagonally across the chest.

The carnage and chaos continued, until the last zombie hit the ground. Jaune panted heavily, dropping the chainsaw and falling to his knees. His breath started to shake, and he grabbed the sides of his head. He began to repeat "No" almost silently, his voice growing in volume until he was basically screaming, slamming his head against the floor repeatedly.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha screamed, and he stopped. He sat up, and twisted his neck with a sickening crack, staring right at her. He opened his eyes, and they were filled with fire. He opened his mouth and spoke.

" _ **Run… Run… Run… Death… Life… What is it to one who has experienced both?"**_ He spoke, his mouth moved, but it was a chorus of screaming voices that came out. Jaune's mouth opened, and something appeared in front of him.

It was a skull. A flaming skull, similar to the one that destroyed their ship. It opened it's mouth and let out a screech that caused everyone to cover their ears. As everyone was reeling in pain, it opened it's mouth again, charging quickly at Pyrrha. She recovered, swinging the bayonet at it, but it dived under the attack, biting her on the arm. Immediately, she collapsed, screaming and crying.

"Shoot it!" Yang screamed, leveling her shotgun and pumping out a shot. The skull strafed to the left, then took a charging lunge at Yang. Yang sidestepped, just in time for Nora to toss a grenade in it's mouth and for Blake to shoot the grenade. The horrifying creature exploded in a burst of flame, showering the crowd in bone fragments and extreme heat.

Jaune shot up, panting. The two members of his team ran to his side, Ruby, Yang, and Blake checking on Pyrrha, and Weiss securing the red keycard.

Once they had figured out that Jaune and Pyrrha were alright, they hauled themselves out of the blue carpeted room and back to the main area. Once they reached the red door, Weiss scanned the keycard, and the door slid open.

They walked down a hallway, up a flight of stairs… and into the middle of a toxic spill. Jaune almost immediately turned around, but Yang grabbed him by the back of the armor, keeping them with him. Ruby and Pyrrha put a few rounds in the heads of a few Imps, before carefully navigating the stone walkway seemingly melted into a shape.

Each member made it safely across the path, leading to a lift that took them down… Right into a horde of Imps. Yang screamed, punching out with her knuckledusters. The Imp stumbled backwards, giving Yang enough time to recover from the pain going up her forearm.

"Gahh, what the hell are these things made of?!" Yang screamed, before taking a fireball to the chest. Her combat armor took the fireball, but the force was sure to leave a bruise on her chest.

Weiss wasted no time slashing down on one of the Imps. To her surprise, the Imp caught the blade, tearing it out of her hands and tossing it away. However, it wasn't prepared for the sudden knife that impaled it through the spine. Ren pulled the knife out, letting the corpse fall to the ground and handing the girl her saber.

Nora slammed her hammer into the chest of one, blowing it to a bloody pulp. She shouldered the hammer, not noticing the zombie lining up with her head. Just before he could pull the trigger, a single gunshot rang out, piercing his scope, eye, skull, and brain in one shot. Nora looked on at Ruby, who smiled sheepishly before darting off into the fray.

Almost ten minutes later, the fight stopped, with Pyrrha skewering the last Imp through the head before pulling the trigger. The group collected themselves, gathering as much ammo as they could (which wasn't much, surprisingly) and taking off for the tram. As the doors to the trams closed, their helmet comms crackled to life.

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone there? If you are, I need help. I'm at the Military Base, all of the trams are locked down, and I can't get out. I'm freaked the hell out and I need to know if someone is there." A very familiar accented voice spoke, slightly static sounding, but it meant good omens for the rest of the group.

"Velvet? This is Ruby Rose, reporting on the tram from the Nuclear Plant to the Toxin Refinery. Over." Ruby called, eagerly waiting for a response.

"Ruby?! Oh, thank the Heavens! I thought I was alone on this Oum-forsaken rock!" Velvet screamed, clearly very excited. "There should be a tram somewhere in the Refinery that leads to this place. But," she paused, then added, "Watch out for the gorillas. They bite hard. One nearly took of my fucking arm."

"Got it. Out." Ruby said, switching off her helmet comms. As they all awaited their arrival, they all had one thought on their mind:

 _Maybe things are taking a turn for the better._

* * *

 **Well, there we go.**

 **Reviews:**

 **37: I won't kill them, I'll leave them alive, killing everyone else off and letting them watch, giving them severe depression and PTSD, leaving them to think about how they could have saved each life lost so many times over that they cry themselves to sleep at night and having frequent nightmares about everyone who died. *cackles***

 **Evinco: I think I understand. So like a whole "You are the spirit of an ancient devil that left fire wherever they went," kind of thing for Yang? I might explore something like that on the teleport to Deimos.**

 **Anyways, I am planning on introducing some monsters early, like Doom II monsters in the Doom I setting. I may make variants of creatures as I see fit (like normal Lost Souls vs. the ones in the original Doom press release with the psychic attack), and I may change designs on some creatures to make them more terrifying.**

 **Also, I would love it if someone could draw me a cover image for this. I would, but my drawings suck and my scanner is broken. If you want to, PM me and we'll discuss.**

 **Anyways, Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Yellow Beauty Burns Away

**I don't own Doom or RWBY. I only own any OC's I may use.**

* * *

As soon as the tram doors were open, the group knew something was wrong.

A large pile of steel drums (as in the container) were stacked near the tram entrance, each labelled with a label that read: **WARNING! HIGHLY FLAMMABLE!** The drums were heavy, and they seemed full of some kind of liquid. The group decided to leave them alone.

The door to the Toxin Refinery was ripped off, and the door itself was currently melting in a giant pool of radioactive toxins that filled the main area. The group whirled as a gunshot whistled past them. But they needn't have bothered.

The gunshot struck one of the flammable drums behind them, and the force caused the drum to detonate. The force of the explosion sent shrapnel flying, knocking over the team and hurling Weiss over the edge of the radioactive pit.

Ruby scrambled to the edge, thankful that Weiss grabbed on at the last second, saving her from the fall. The white haired girl's armor was pretty much toast, as multiple pieces of shrapnel had embedded themselves into it, some of them drawing blood. Ruby helped the girl up, noticing that she had lost her pistols.

They looked over, noticing that the zombie that fired had it's head taken off by a piece of shrapnel, which had impaled a Sergeant that was walking behind him. Yang quickly blew it's head off. She had to immediately take cover, as another pair of former humans opened fire. Pyrrha quickly retaliated, firing three shots, one for each trooper, and one for the Imp trying to sneak up on them.

They all got to work, scrounging up ammo for each of their weapons. Yang let the shotgun hang, deciding to reload it after this. They each ended up with a pair of extra reloads.

 _*Thud thud thud thud*_

A pair of heavy feet echoed across the metal floors of the Refinery, calling attention. Everyone looked up, looking around and making sure they were safe. The footsteps got louder and closer, calling attention to the door nearby. Yang cautiously crept towards it, pushing the manual release and watching the door slide up.

A pink, very muscled arm shot out, grabbing Yang by the throat and tossing her behind the creature.

A giant pink creature charged at Yang, looking very similar to the one that they saw in the video. It picked Yang up, biting down as the rest of the group opened fire. The bullets sank in, drawing blood, but they had no real effect on it's rampage.

Yang cried out as everything up to her stomach was crushed in the massive maw of this demonic creature. She began to punch at it's face, making it flinch once before it bit straight through her combat armor and sinking it's teeth into her stomach, spraying blood across it's face. Yang screamed out again as it dropped her onto the ground, turning to face the rest of the Marines.

"YANG!" Ruby screamed, throwing one hand out. The creature charged at her, punching her over and going in for a bite.

Something happened to Ruby in those few moments. She thought she heard a voice, but it was drowned out by her screaming. She remembered all of the memories that Yang and her had together.

 _No! I can't give up yet! Yang and my friends are depending on me! I can't give up yet!_ she thought to herself.

 _ **Then stop holding back. Let all of your rage, your hatred, your anger, let it all out.**_ something replied.

She weighed her options, and then kicked out with her left foot.

The pink creature was just opening it's mouth when her foot connected with it's jaw, sending it flying back and breaking a few of it's teeth. As it stood, she drew her rifle as it began to turn into red energy. As the others watched in a mix of shock and awe, the rifle reshaped itself until it resembled a crystalynne scythe made of ruby. When Ruby opened her eyes, they were glowing pure silver. She screamed-no, roared as the demon met her in her charge.

She swung down, but it dodged out of the way, biting at her arm. It succeeded in doing so, but it's teeth hardly sank more than half an inch in before she shot forward, dragging the demon with her. She pulled her arm out of it's mouth, slashing one of it's horns off. It roared again, alerting a group of nearby Imps. As the Imps gathered around the Demon, Ruby settled into a defensive stance before darting off at speeds humans could only hope to reach. At the end of her first move, two Imps were headless and the other three had huge slashes across their chests.

As Ruby made her next move, the Demon stood it's ground, biting furiously in an attempt to catch her. She used this to her advantage, stabbing it through the mouth and pinning it to a wall. As it struggled, she got very close to it's face, whispering slowly, " **The Red Reaper has spoken, and you shall burn eternally,"** before dragging the scythe up the wall, splitting it's head in half.

 _ **Good, you have done well. Now, rest.**_ Ruby heard in her head, passing out from exhaustion almost instantly as the power faded from her. She collapsed, hardly breathing as her rifle went back to being a rifle.

* * *

The rest of the group was horrified.

An actual demon had nearly bitten their friend clean in half and tried to kill them, and their friend just turned into some kind of Grim Reaper and cut it in half. They looked at the bloody scene, then got to work. Weiss unclipped a medkit from her back, beginning to take Yang's armor off and bandage up the wound in her stomach, while Blake checked up on Ruby. Jaune and Nora secured the area, making sure that no one else was coming.

They found a small lift, and Pyrrha voted to go up and scout out the area. As soon as she got to the top, a bullet whizzed past her head as a zombieman took aim. She leveled her rifle, firing a single shot that exploded it's head. Once that was taken care of, she walked around, picking up the small vials of the blue healing gel, as well as a silver revolver with a small box of ammunition and a note. The note read: _A replacement for your loss, Ice Angel._

As Pyrrha came back down on the lift, Jaune split them into pairs. Jaune and Blake would scout the door ahead, looking for any keycards they came across. Weiss and Pyrrha would scout the computer room that opened, seeing if they could find anything of interest in that area. Nora and Ren would stick back, tending to Yang and Ruby and defending the area if they needed a quick escape.

Pyrrha and Weiss walked into the computer area, Weiss with revolver in hand. Almost immediately, they heard piglike snorting coming from somewhere in the room. They both made sure that their weapons were loaded, and then sprinted through the doorway, splitting off and going their respective directions.

Pyrrha turned the corner, turned another corner, and ran right into the back of one of the shaved gorilla demons. She backed up and emptied the entire clip into its head as it turned around, only slowing it's charge slightly. As she fumbled for a reload, she slipped backwards on a pool of blood, smacking into the wall with her elbow and hitting something with her head.

She landed on the ground as the massive creature stomped up to her, an Imp's fireball connected with it. She covered her face, thinking of all of her regrets she had and hoping it wouldn't be painful to be eaten alive…

And the creature stomped past her, looking at her with a look of 'I'll be back, just you wait.'

She turned as the Demon stomped down the hallway, charging at a group of Imps that were preparing to hurl fireballs. It picked one up with it's tiny yet muscular arms and shoved the thing in it's mouth, biting down. The legs of the creature were severed from the rest of the creature, falling to the ground with a wet slap.

The other Imps screeched, leaping at the Demon. The massive beast roared in response, swing it's fist at one of the Imps and smacking it flat on it's ass. It took another fireball, grabbing the Imp that threw it and ripping it's head clean off. The other two Imps charged, and it crouched, and she recognized the look in it's eyes.

It was the look of a bull getting ready to charge. And charge it did.

The first Imp was crushed underneath the charging Demon as it ran forward. The second was picked up in its massive maw and crushed as it bit down. The massive creature continued to charge, seemingly not able to slow down until it impacted with the nearby wall. It stood dazed for a moment, then turned towards Pyrrha.

During this time, Pyrrha had managed to reload her weapon, and she stood ready. The Demon charged her, and she opened fire. The Demon sure could take a lot, but the Imps had weakened it severely. The bullets tore through it's hide, crushing bone and rupturing organs. The Demon collapsed in a spray of blood, half of it's face and a good bit of it's torso missing.

Pyrrha let the gun hang by it's strap, just as Weiss came over. The two girls nodded to each other, before walking down the hall. They arrived at one of the toxic slime rivers that made up most of the underbelly of the Toxin Refinery. They were very sceptical about where this would lead, until Weiss smashed the emergency Radiation Suit's case and slipped it on.

She stepped into the river, surprised at how it felt like stepping into hot water. She waded through the radioactive sludge, careful to keep her revolver out of it. As she waded, she noticed several patches of walkable land within the underbelly. And then she noticed it.

Along the far wall, there was a lever. Underneath it was a UAC model Warp Backpack. These backpacks were made for storing massive amounts of things, from ammunition to food to survival supplies. She waded over, lifting the backpack over her shoulder, and then pulling the lever. Distantly, she could hear gears turning and mechanics straining.

Something slammed into her back, knocking her face-first into the radioactive slime. She tried to stand, but something kicked her in the side. She looked up, staring into the face of an Imp. She screamed, firing a shot at it. The shot whizzed by it, striking another Imp standing in the radioactive waste.

The Imp in front of her picked her up, tossing her at the wall and coming in for a leaping claw strike. Weiss ducked, diving under it's legs and coming up with a single shot to it's head. It fell forwards, splattering the ground with red gore as it's entire head was torn to pieces.

Weiss wasted no time finding her way back to Pyrrha, which was good, as the radiation suit had just about melted off. The two wasted no time getting back to the main lobby where Nora and Ren were stationed. However, once they got there, they beheld a horrible sight.

Yang was melting. Burned into the ground around her was a red pentagram, and Yang was covered in golden fire. Yang's armor had almost fully melted off, and her skin was bubbling and peeling as it melted off like candle wax. And the worst part was that she was conscious. And she was screaming for every second of it.

As the pair watched in horror, the pentagram began to swirl within the circle. It swirled into a portal, and Yang fell in, screaming as her flesh melted from her bones. As the portal closed, four of those flaming demon skulls rose, each letting out a bone chilling shriek and charging at one of the humans in the room.

The needle-like teeth of the skull dug into the flesh on Weiss's arm, drawing blood and crushing the armor in that arm. Weiss recovered from the shock of Yang falling into the portal, bashing the skull as the teeth dug into her arm. It let go, backing up a few yards and flickering blue.

Weiss charged forward, and was just about to cleave into the creature in two when a blast of blue flame struck her from nowhere, sending her flying backwards. She stopped her movement, drawing her revolver and firing a shot into it's head. The creature exploded into a spray of fire and bleached bone, just as Jaune and Blake bolted through the door, fear etched onto their faces.

"Fuck, yeah go ahead. We already have zombies and fire-throwing fuckers and shaved gorillas with teeth the size of New Jersey, LET'S AT SOME FUCKING GHOST DEMONS 'CAUSE WHY THE HELL NOT!" Jaune screamed as he bolted past, causing everyone but Blake and him to look back as the door was ripped open.

What was standing in the door could only be described as a living shadow. It looked about 6 foot 6, with glowing green eyes and a mostly invisible body. What they could see of it was black and purple, and it sported some wicked sharp claws. It leapt to the ceiling, hurling a ball of purple fire at the group before leaping down at Blake.

A massive creature stood where the shadow creature was standing. It was mostly invisible too, but in a different kind of way. These creatures were more like ripples in the air, where nothing should be. It twisted it's head to one side, roaring and stomping towards them. They recognized this creature, because they knew that roar anywhere. It was an invisible Demon, with it's golden eyes shimmering in the light.

Weiss grabbed Ruby, lifting her once again and running out of the path of the charging ghost Demon. It instead crashed into the Lost Soul that was fighting Ren, giving him enough time to fall in with the rest of the running group. They twisted through the main area that they entered that room from, deciding to run across the bridge that had appeared across the pool of radioactive sludge.

The group whipped around, drawing firearms and throwing grenades at the invisible creatures, not daring to go toe-to-toe with one of these. Surprisingly enough, the explosions and gunshots drew visible blood, despite their semi-invisible appearance. Eventually, with Nora throwing a grenade in the mouth of a ghost Demon and vaporizing it, the fighting ceased. The group dashed inside an opening in the previously stone wall.

Once they were inside, they came to a room made of sparking wires. They cautiously stepped over the charged, torn pieces of machinery, looking around.

"This place was sealed off. What the hell got to it?" Nora asked. As if to answer her question, the wires hanging around the room parted, revealing four Demons staring at them. The four roared in unison, and began to charge at them in their zig-zag pattern.

Nora charged at one of the Demons, swinging her hammer down at it. To her surprise, the Demon caught it, hurling it- and by extension, her- through the wires behind it. She stood up, and noticed a corridor to the right. Peeking around the corner, she noticed the familiar door of a troop transport station.

"C'mon guys! The stations just back here!" Nora shouted, just as Ren ran up behind her. The rest of the group ducked and weaved around the Demons, running for the transport. The group got there just in time, slamming the door. They backed up as far as they could as something caused the door to shift back a good two inches.

They wasted no time calling in the transport, which, they noticed, looked long abandoned. As they piled in, Ruby woke up, looking around the group. She counted off each one of the group in her head, she piped up with a question.

"Where's Yang?"

* * *

 **Bonus:**

Yang woke up in a dark room, one light weakly flickering above her. She was in a suit of Megaarmor, which was strange. Hadn't hers melted off? And where the hell was she? Was she dead?

She shook the thought from her mind, determined to see her sister again. At that moment, footsteps began to sound from the other side of the room.

"Ah, good. You are awake." A male voice said from about halfway across the room. Yang was on her feet in a flash, fists ready to punch the source of the voice. She had no weapons, but she was strong. She could take this person.

"Give me one good reason not to snap your neck," she said, cracking her knuckles to emphasize her point. The figure slowly came into the light, stopping so that everything from his shoulders up could not be seen.

He was tall, around 6 ft 9 inches, and was relatively thin. He had on a dark grey lab coat, black pants, and brown leather loafers. His skin was very pale, almost as if he never left this place since he was born. Yang noticed a tattoo of an eye on his palm, but he covered it up so fas that she wasn't sure.

"I saved your life, so that may count for something. But if that is not reason enough, then," the figure stopped, and she could see the shine of the light reflecting off of his teeth. "I am the only way to make sure that your sister and her friends make it here alive."

"What the hell do you mean?! Where the fuck are we?! Who the fuck are y-" Yang was cut off as something behind her whirred as a light buzzed on behind her. She took a quick look, then whipped her head around to get a better look.

In front of her sat a pair of shotgun gauntlets. Yellow-gold in color, they were fully loaded, with three extra reloads for each gauntlet sitting next to them. The gauntlets looked like they were made for her, and they looked like they hadn't even been touched before.

"They are yours. I'm going to throw in as well that your sister and her friends will get here safely." the man said, with the tone of a negotiator very present on his voice.

Yang turned back to him, looking skeptically at him. "What's the catch?" she asked warily, still not sure that she should trust him.

The man grinned, and she swore she saw his eyes glow red. "I need you to do something for me," he said, letting out a small chuckle.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap.**

 **So, now for reviews.**

 **Guest: Alright, here's the thing. I have heard many theories of who the Doom Slayer really is, and I don't really know which I believe. If he is the leader of the Night Sentinels, then who knows when the invasion of Argent D'nur took place? And if he is the Doomguy from Doom, Doom II, TnT Evilution, Plutonia, and Doom 64, then he cannot exist in this story, as the RWBY cast are taking his place.**

 **That being said, if I can find a way to implement him into the story, then I most certainly will.**

 **Nopeite nopeite nope: I have no intention of stopping anytime soon. Also, can I say that I love your icon? XD**

 **Also, I think I forgot to mention, but the RWBY cast is about 5-7 years older than they were in the show. Oh well.**

 **Anyways, if you have any ships, story ideas, or OCs you may want to add in, leave a review!**

 **That Random Demon, signing off!**


	5. Chapter 5: Faces, Old and New

**I don't own Doom or RWBY. I only own any OC's I may use.**

* * *

A figure sat in the darkness, tapping away at the cameras. He looked across the screens with large red-orange eyes, keeping his eyes on the camera that Yang was on. Monitoring her progress, keeping an eye out on what she did and correcting her if she went on the wrong path. His eyes glimmered with curiosity and humor, watching her every move as she fought with a Hell Knight.

It took a swing with a flaming fist, but she ducked and retaliated with an stumbled back, but threw a pair of fireballs and stomped back towards her. She dodged the first fireball, catching the second in the chest and staggering as the Hell Knight kicked her with a goatlike leg. She grabbed it by the arm, firing a shotgun shell into the beast before delivering a pair of punches that demolished the creature's head, causing it to fall backwards with a thud.

A call came in on his scroll, and he picked up, a smug grin on his face after seeing who it was. "Hello, old friend. To what misfortune has this call come to me?" He said in a mockery of a cultured accent.

"Cut the shit, Hyacin. Oz wants to talk with you. You know the routine," the voice on the other end said, clearly annoyed.

"Of course. No need to be sour, Qrow. Or is that the alcohol talking?" Hyacin said, laughing at the frustration of the other man. He pressed a button on his control panel, activating the loudspeakers. "I'll be right back, Yang. I just need to talk to some friends for a moment." he said, shutting off the speakers and plugging his scroll in.

All of the screens shifted focus, so that on each one showed a person. The one on the top left showed a grey haired man with a green sweater over a black suit. The one on the top right showed a blonde woman in a white blouse and a black-and-purple cape. The one on the bottom left showed a very annoyed black haired man in a grey jacket and black cape. The screen in the bottom right showed a white haired man in a pure white double-breasted jacket with a red handkerchief in the breast pocket.

"Ozpin. Glynda. Qrow. Jacques. A pleasure to see you again." he said, leaning back in his chair and lighting a cigar. "Where's Ironwood today?"

"Ironwood had some other matters to attend to today. For now, it's just the five of us." Glynda Goodwitch said, straightening her glasses. "For now, we have some questions about the last report you sent us."

Qrow nodded, speaking after he took a swig from his flask. "So, first off, what are these 'Nightmare' demons you highlighted so much?" He said, taking another small sip of booze.

Hyacin chuckled, taking a pull from his cigar, then sat up. "The best way to describe them is Grimm-like demons." he said, turning so that he was fully facing the camera that was letting the others see him. "They feed off of the fear of their victims, and it makes them stronger. A Nightmare Imp, at it's weakest, is about twice as fast and durable as a normal Imp. If it's at full strength, then… well, good luck taking it down without a rocket launcher."

Ozpin nodded, and Glynda began to take notes. Qrow and Jacques nodded in understanding.

"Oh, and before I forget, give Taiyang my apologies." Hyacin added, looking at Qrow. The black haired man visibly tensed, glaring into the camera.

"Explain." he said, not letting up his glare. Hyacin looked into the camera for a long moment, then flicked one of the switches, letting the feed in the Toxin Refinery play out.

The four watched as a demon stomped up to the door, just as Yang opened it. It tossed her all the way across the room, then picking her up in it's jaws, biting her nearly in half.

"I only had access to the experimental teleporters at the time, and I'm sure it gave her quite the scare, but I can assure you. She is fine." Hyacin continued, fast forwarding to the point where Yang was sent through the portal. "See?" he added, showing them live footage of Yang wandering the halls.

Qrow visibly relaxed at this, but he still stared at the camera with a weary gaze. Glynda and Jacques looked slightly horrified at the images they just saw. Only Ozpin had no change in reaction, besides furrowing his brow.

"You mean to tell me that you sent my daughter up there? In those conditions? I ought to come up to that base myself-" Jacques was interrupted by Hyacin, as he let out a short laugh.

"You misunderstand what you can do now. While they are up here, they are under the protection of me and my team. You can't get them off. No one can help them now, no one but me."

"You son of a-!" Qrow started, but cut him off once again. "You came to me, asking me for my help. I've helped you for so long. Now it's time I start calling the shots."

The red eyed man stood up, walking away from the camera. He stopped at an observation window, looking down at the demon filled labs. He sighed, then reached into his pocket. "This will be the last time you hear from me. You made a deal with the devil, and now it's time for him to reap his rewards."

He drew the revolver from his pocket, firing a single shot into the plugin for his scroll, despite the various shouts telling him otherwise. The screens cut out simultaneously, flashing back to the camera feed. He took the scroll from the plugin, throwing it on the ground and crushing it under his foot.

He then pulled out his personal scroll, hitting a button and simply saying into the speaker, "Any surviving Marines, report to my location. I have some things to show you." He then left his office, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

The seven marines on Phobos took Yang's disappearance as a heavy hit, especially Ruby. Yang was one of their best friends, their teammate, their family even. She was optimistic, a prankster and a very nice person. She was also a voice of reason from time to time, and when she wasn't feeling herself, each one of them would try to get her spirits up.

As the transport rolled to a stop, no one moved for a long time. Ruby was curled up in one of the corners, long since out of tears but far from done crying. Blake and Weiss were silent, very hurt by the loss. The other four, team JNPR, were silent for once, even the normally bubbly and energetic Nora was sitting still.

Eventually, the seven slowly made their way off, drawing weapons and slowly preparing for a fight. As they headed out, they noticed that this wing of the Military Base was unnaturally quiet. Almost as if the world wanted them to have their guard down for something. But for what?

Loud metallic thudding sounded distantly, alerting the group to the presence of something. They brandished their weapons, approaching the airlock slowly and cautiously. As they approached it, they sealed their suit vents. Jaune hit the airlock door, then fell back as a rocket sailed past him. The group split up, dodging as the rocket sailed into the far wall and detonated.

They lifted up their heads, looking out at the gun battle happening outside. Someone wearing a helmet and holding a rocket launcher stood atop a giant cage, firing the dangerous weapon into crowd of zombies, Imps, Demons, and the invisi-Demons they had seen earlier. And the survivor was having a hell of a good time, judging from the ways they smashed through any enemy that approached them.

The person with the rocket launcher fired again, exploding a Demon in a burst of red blood. They then jumped off the cage, firing a rocket into it as well, propelling herself through an open door. About a minute later, the lockdown alert sounded, and most of the doors around the vicinity locked. The horde of hellspawn charged to the door the survivor went through, pounding on it as if for dear life. After about a minute, they stopped pounding and began to search for something else to eat.

And of course, the group of 7 were noticed.

The hellspawn in front of them roared, each at various pitches, and charged in a massive horde, crushing any creature that fell underfoot. The group opened fire, putting down the first line of demons with a line of bullets. The battle was tough, Pyrrha grabbing a shotgun at one point because she had no ammo left for her rifle, and Nora running out of grenades about halfway through. Eventually though, the last Imp fell, decapitated by a chainsaw swipe from Jaune.

The group breathed a collective sigh of relief, patting down the corpses. They had pretty slim pickings, only about two pistol magazines for each of them and a full reload for Pyrrha's new shotgun. They sighed, passing around ammo and gearing up for the next fight. As they set out, Ruby took a long look at the door the survivor leapt into, now sealed by a blue access only door.

She thought about how good it made her feel to hear that Velvet was still alive, but now, she wasn't so sure. What if that… person had killed Velvet? What if they had the blue keycard? What if that person had the keycard that unlocked the tram exit? What if that person tried to kill them?

She shook her head, forcing herself to think of other things. She couldn't think that. She wouldn't think that.

The group split up, JNPR going to the right, and RWB securing the keycard. As JNPR headed down the flight of stairs, they noticed the giant pentagram in the center of the room. It was carved out of what appeared to be red stone infused with blood, surrounded by green sludge. A Medkit sat on each corner of the star, and in the middle sat four boxes of bullets and four boxes of rockets.

They decided to leave the pentagram alone for now, instead looking around the rest of the room. A sleeping figure was sitting in one corner, slumped over and blood caking the armor she was wearing. They recognized the special helmet she was wearing, one of the rabbit ears on top bent backwards at an unnatural angle.

Velvet was alive.

Jaune and Pyrrha immediately got to her, checking her pulse, her breathing, and checking if there were still open wounds. Ren and Nora grabbed a pair of medkits off of the star in the middle of the room, rushing over to help bandage her wounds. As they patched the rabbit Faunus up, stone gears began to shift above them, slamming a giant stone pillar over the pentagram.

As the four turned to look, the pillar began to raise, revealing a portal where the star of the pentagram used to be. Four Demons clawed their way out of the portal, followed by twelve of the half-invisible Imps. Each of the beasts roared, charging forward as gunfire rang out.

Pyrrha was the only one with more than a pistol, so she opened fire on the Demons. One went down in three shots, the others beginning to zig-zag and dodging around shots. Ren opened fire with both pistols, putting down another Demon and an invisible Imp, although with much difficulty. Nora broke her hammer beating in the skull of a Demon, then stabbed an Imp with the splintered wood.

As a Demon charged down at Jaune, he fumbled for his chainsaw. As he drew it, he stared down the oncoming Demon as it roared at him. He leveled his chainsaw, prepared to meet the beast head on…

And then it's head disappeared in a spray of blood and a loud shotgun blast from behind him. He whirled around, and saw Velvet standing there, helmet off and a double-barrelled shotgun in her hands.

Her helmet was off, revealing her bloodied face and one broken rabbit ear. Her nose was broken, and several of her teeth were cracked or missing, and the spots where they once were were bloody and bruised, suggesting that they were punched out. Bullet holes lined her armor, and claw marks tore through the non-armored parts of her body. A set of large teeth marks were present along her left arm, and she was leaning against the wall, keeping her weight on her sprained ankle. She had a large grin on her face, and her eyes shone with determination and pain.

She reloaded the shotgun, snapping it up and firing again. The shot tore through the stomach of two spectral Imps, spraying four others with blood and making them more visible. Pyrrha fired off six shots, taking them down almost immediately. As the last one fell, Jaune helped Velvet stand, walking her slowly to the staircase so that she could sit easier.

As they patched her up, she began to talk. "It was horrible. We were almost immediately under fire, from those zombie things and those brown bastards. We just booked it through the hangar, then split up once we reached the Nuke Plant. Me and Yatsu were heading through the Labs, when we were attacked by those big gorilla things. He told me to run, and started fighting while I ran for the trams. I found myself here, and next thing I know, this berserk guy with a rocket launcher tears through here."

She paused, shivering for a moment. "I was so happy to see a survivor, but he… these things are _afraid_ of him. He just walks into a room and comes out covered in blood. I ran and hid here, and I wouldn't come out until he left." she continued, almost breaking into tears at one point.

"That's horrible," Pyrrha said, wrapping her arm around the girl and squeezing gently. They finished patching Velvet up, and helped her up the steps. As they got to the top, they found RWB standing up there, drenched in blood and picking through the pockets of dead soldiers. Blake passed Pyrrha a single clip for her rifle, and a pair of grenades to Nora.

As the group made their way over to the yellow access door, they told Velvet what happened to them, and what they had decided to call each of the hellspawn they had met. They slotted in the card, as the door beeped and slid up into the ceiling. Almost instantly, they stepped to the side as a crowd of Sergeants opened fire. Velvet stepped around, firing once and expending both shells. It tore through the thin armor of the Sergeants, dropping them almost immediately.

"That's it?" Jaune asked to the air, honestly expecting more. But nothing else came, and his question hung in the air. The group descended into the room, carefully searching around for any more enemies. They didn't find any more, but they did find the red keycard.

Ren picked it up from the scientist's corpse it was attached to, then paused. "Isn't it strange?" he said to the rest of the group. "It seems as though this… force seemed to go after the stronger, more capable people in this facility. The only corpses I've seen are scientists, and I haven't seen any zombie lower ranking than a Corporal. It seems too… planned for the types of creatures we've seen."

The others slowly nodded, somewhat understanding what Ren was saying. As they were standing there, they heard a couple screeches and something slamming into the ground. Behind them, an Imp stood up, preparing a fireball as his comrades leapt down behind him. Behind those demons, a Commando stood up, hefting it's chaingun and opening fire at the 8.

Ren dived out of the way, opening fire at the Imps as they hurled their fireballs. The remaining 7 Marines fanned out, trying to puncture the horde of Imps that was guarding the chaingunner. As Nora tossed a grenade, she mistimed the throw, hurling it over the head of the Commando and into a drum full of bright green goo.

The drum exploded, incinerating the Commando almost instantly and blowing the Imps to pieces. However, the explosion was so huge that it hurled everyone to the walls, breaking a few ribs and cracking most of their suits from the force. As they slumped to the floor, a giggle rang out from Nora. The group collected themselves, then looked over to Nora, presenting her new toy.

It was a huge grenade launcher. It was about ¾ the size of Nora, with a barrel that you could fit a small head into. It had a clip of six grenades, and she had found an extra reload nearby. Each grenade was about the size of a soda can, and was filled with a liquid with a similar composition to the liquid in the steel drums.

She snapped the launcher shut, slinging it over her shoulder and skipping happily away. The group looked at her leave, then divided out ammo and marching off after her. As they approached the red door on the other side of the hallway, Nora was bouncing in place, eager to blow something up. Ren slotted in the keycard, and the door beeped, and before it was even halfway open, Nora dived under, firing a grenade into the maw of an awaiting Demon.

It swallowed, seeming to ponder the taste, before exploding on the spot, showering everything else in the room with its blood. As Nora continued to fire, Imps, Demons, and zombies exploded under the power of the explosives. By the time the launcher was empty, one could not tell what belonged to what creature.

Nora struck a victory pose in the middle of the room, covered in blood and holding the grenade launcher high above her head. Ren laughed slightly at the antics of his childhood friend, patting her on the shoulder as he passed. The group split up, searching the remains for keycards and PDA's (in case they were needed).

"Ooh! I found a switch!" Ruby called from a small passage she had found. They all heard the switch flip, and gears grinding in the hall outside. They whirled to see about nine Demons stampeding down the staircase nearby.

Then, something amazing happened.

Two Demons charged right into each other, ramming each other backwards. They whirled to face each other, both going in to bite the other. However, another Demon came in between them, and it was bitten. In pain and fury, it lashed out its arms and legs, whacking another two Demons. Pretty soon, it was a bloodbath. Demons bit, kicked, punched, and rammed anything they could reach, fighting until their final breaths.

In the end, one Demon stood tall for moments, covered in blood, bites, and bruises, before it passed out, slumping over and beginning to snore. The rest of the group looked at one another, shrugging collectively and slipping past the scene.

They headed for the blue door, cautiously making sure that nothing was sneaking up on them. As the door slid up, they all raised their weapons, clearly expecting for the man with the rocket launcher to be standing there, drenched in blood. Alas, he appeared to be elsewhere, dealing with other things. They spotted the door to the armory, and they all held a collective breath as they opened the door.

"Oh come the fuck on!" Blake screamed. "Can't we get a Oum-damned break!?"

Whatever attacked this place did a very good job at depleting the large stockpiles. The armory was pretty much stripped, all of the weapons gone and most of the ammo as well. They scavenged around, finding only a few suits of Security Armor, a box of shotgun shells (which Velvet took), and a dozen assorted clips.

They divided up ammo, let the people in the worst condition change armor, and then they headed off, ready to leave this place for good. As they walked, boots thudding against the ground in rhythm, they heard a commotion to their left. They increased the pace, fearing that the man would find them and try to kill them.

As they entered the tram station, they breathed a sigh of relief. They were ready to leave. However, just before they took off, something wet slapped against the window. They turned, then pulled away, disgusted.

A Sergeant's head was pressed against the window, missing it's body from the neck down.

And in the doorway behind it stood the armored man.

They could tell that he was a man because of his wide shoulders and his massive build. He stood about 6' 6", easily taller than most of them. His armor appeared to be custom-made, because none of them had ever seen armor like it in any of the armories. His visor hid his face, and in his hands was a pump-action shotgun.

"What are we waiting for? GO!" Velvet screamed, and the tram took off. The man ran forwards, leaping for them. The tram rocketed off just in time, leaving him in the middle of the tracks. Everyone looked back, breathing a sigh of relief when he went out of sight. Then, Blake began to panic.

The man was running full tilt after the tram. And he was gaining on it.

"FUCK! Can't this thing move faster?!" Jaune shouted.

"We're already going as fast as we can!" Weiss screamed from up front.

As the tram rocketed along the tunnel, the man charged at an inhuman speed towards the tram. Everyone screamed as the brakes applied suddenly, throwing everyone in the tram forward. The man didn't slow his charge, instead picking up speed and leaping up at the back window of the tram. As he raised his fist, the door to the tram station opened, and everyone bolted, trying to put as much ground between them and the armored, demon-slaying warrior.

* * *

 **(Is it weird that I want this story to only get 6 follows, 6 favorites, and 6 reviews?)**

 **I think I figured out a way to add in the Doom Slayer. And no, he isn't trying to kill them. It's just been so long since he's seen another living person, and he just wants to make sure that they are really alive.**

 **Neema Amiry: Gotcha. I've seen points from both sides, and I've watched a few youtube videos on the subject since last time. I understand the timeline now.**

 **This Doom Slayer hasn't been sealed away in the sarcophagus yet, as this is during his 'battles across the eons' as the Slayer's Testaments called them (I think?)**

 **Anyways, if you have any ideas, questions, or want your OC added, leave a review!**

 **That Random Demon, signing off!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Shadows Descend

**I don't own Doom or RWBY. I only own any OC's I may use.**

* * *

The group ran, coming to an open courtyard. Not really thinking clearly, they bolted into the closest gateway they came across. They ran, flocking zombies, Imps, Spectres, and Demons behind them in a hope to slow their pursuer. They came to a large security rotunda at the top of a flight of stairs. They stopped for a moment to catch their breath, looking around at the bloodstained walls as they did so.

"What now?" Ruby asked between breaths. She was fast, sure, and she had plenty of stamina for running, but even she had her limits.

Blake stood up, having sat down for a moment to stretch her legs. "We have three options. One: we can try to reason with him."

As she said this, an explosion shook the room, and the head of a Demon landed in front of them.

"Which I'm sure none of us want to try. Two: We can keep running." Blake continued, kicking the head away. "He's much faster than us, and he will probably catch up in no time if we have to look for keycards. Three: We can hide out in here. These doors are completely bulletproof, and when they're locked down, nothing short of a ship crashing into them will get them open."

Everyone else looked at one another, then said in unison, "Let's hide."

As Blake turned to the door, looking for the manual release lock, monsters began to pour out of the rooms around them. The group raised their weapons, but the hellspawn weren't intent on killing them, as they flooded past, not making any moves to attack them. The demons charged down the stairs, roaring with fury.

Blake paused, looking over her shoulder at the demons before hitting the manual release. As the door slid into the ceiling, Ruby swore she thought she saw something move in the darkness.

"Blake! Look out!" Velvet yelled, leveling her shotgun at something and firing it into the darkness. As the shot lit up the darkness, a pair of brown goat legs became visible for a second, before a grey, clawed hand shot out, grabbing Blake and pulling her in. Ruby shined a flashlight clipped to her belt into the darkness, then almost dropped it at what she saw.

Two tall, grey-skinned figures held Blake by the arms. They were massive, almost 8 feet tall, with brown haired goat legs and shining black hooves. A pair of shining black horns curved out of their heads, wickedly sharp and chipped in places. In the opposite hand they held Blake with, each were holding a ball of green flaming energy.

As the group watched, they hurled Blake into a wall, then raised their hands, hurling the balls of fire at her. She didn't have enough time to react as both hit her, slamming her against the wall and lighting her armor on fire. She screamed and writhed, the fire burning and blistering her skin and lighting her hair on fire. The Faunus girl tried to crawl with what little strength she had left, moving towards the door. The two giant humanoids watched with sadistic glee, one of them crushing her knee to make it a little harder. She was on the verge of tears at this point.

The humanoid on the left put one of his massive hooves on the back of the cat faunus, stopping her movement. She looked up to see the other one standing in front of her. She slowly lowered her head, waiting for the end. The creature lifted it's leg, crushing in her head with a curbstomp.

The two satyr-like creatures noticed the others, who were paralyzed with shock and fear. The two demons looked to each other, nodded, and began to charge. However, just as they were closing in on the group of 7, a bellow of fury echoed out as a green fist connected with the leading satyr-creature's face.

 _ **(Put on some badass Doom music)**_

The green armored man hit the ground running, grabbing his shotgun out of the backpack and blasting the other grey demon in the chest. The demon stumbled back, recovering just in time for a flying axe kick to the face. The armored slayer turned, punching away the fist coming for him and returning with a shotgun blast to the grey demon's face. As it fell back, he grabbed it by the leg, swinging the massive creature into it's friend. The two demons flew backwards about ten feet, landing on their asses. The first one got slowly to it's feet, just in time to receive a right hook to the face.

The demon-slayer punched the creature again, from the left side this time, before grabbing it by the horns and ripping it's head clean off. It sprayed blood, grabbing at it's throat for a few seconds before going limp. The blood-sprayed man slammed the head into the other one, then grabbed it's right arm and ripped it off in a spray of blood. It screamed, grabbing at it's stump for a moment before turning back to the man.

The man acted as though he was a baseball player winding up to hit a homerun. He swung the arm, snapping the demon's neck with one hit. It slumped over, and he walked over, curbstomping it's head in.

He straightened up, stepping into the security checkpoint for a moment, coming out with a huge silver chaingun in his hands. He pulled a bandolier of bullets out, loading it into the massive gun and giving it a test spin, firing it into the corpse of the grey satyr monster. As he packed up the silver beast, the seven slowly began to back away, hoping to whatever god or goddess existed that he wouldn't notice them.

But, fate liked fucking with people. He had already noticed them, and he began to march over to them. They screamed, taking off, and the man took chase. He was faster, and by the time they had made it to the door, he was ahead of them. He grabbed Weiss by the hand, and she tried to pull it away. But somehow, with that one touch, she knew that if he wished to hurt her, she would have been hurt. And right now, he didn't want to hurt her.

She relaxed slightly, but was still slightly on edge. After all, this man had her by the hand, and she had earlier seen him rip off the arm of a creature twice her size. He moved his thumb slowly over her wrist, and she realized what he was doing.

He was checking her pulse. He was trying to see if she was alive.

"H-hello, s-sir?" Ruby called over to him, and his gaze snapped towards her, the gentle feeling gone from his body. He stared at her for a moment, dropping Weiss's arm from his grasp and looking across the group of seven. He continued to stare, before speaking in a voice that seemed long unused, but was deep with his emotions and battle-worn thoughts.

" **Are… you… alive?"** He asked, and they all nodded almost too fast. He didn't seem to notice, and he let out a sigh of relief. He straightened up, cocking his head to one side as if he was listening to something. He pushed past them, charging at a Nightmare Imp that was covered in glowing purple energy. As he charged it, something incredible happened.

The Imp moved at almost blinding speeds, diving through the man's legs and bolting out one of the many doors. The man growled, charging through the door the Nightmare demon ran through.

"Wait! We don't even know your name! What do we call you?!" Ruby shouted as the group charged after him, almost running right into the demons he was staring at.

He paused for a long moment, asking only, " **My name?"** Ruby nodded hesitantly, and he looked at her. He cracked his knuckles slowly, then cracked his neck slowly. Finally, he spoke, uttering one word that described all of him. Every layer that he had, every emotion he felt was all spoken in this word:

" **DOOM."**

He then drew something from the backpack. It was a long, dagger-like blade with a skull at the end, and the blade had an eye-like gem in the middle of the handguard. He flicked it forward as if he was flicking a lighter, and the blade split, extending a blade of red energy covered in runes. As he did this, an Imp charged forward, leaping forward with it's claws.

A swish of energy sounded, and the Imp fell, slashed in half by the energy blade. 'Doom' dropped into a defensive stance as a Spectre charged him. He swung the blade four times, chopping off both of it's arms, it's jaw, and then chopping it in half. The runes on the blade flared, and the glow of the blade grew weaker.

The rest of the demons roared, charging forward. The seven recovered from the stupor of watching this man effortlessly tear through demons with a laser sword, and drew their weapons. That's when all hell broke loose.

Ruby let loose a burst of rifle shots, dropping two Imps, then stepping back as a claw swept past her face. Weiss stabbed the Imp, then fired a pair of revolver shots into another one of the creatures, it's body splatting across the ground.

Pyrrha stabbed a Nightmare Imp that darted at Weiss, catching it on the end of her bayonet. She then pulled the trigger, ending it's life and the existence of it's head simultaneously. Nora fired grenades into the horde, spraying the walls with blood. When she ran out, she flipped the weapon over, clubbing Imps and zombies to death.

Ren darted into the horde, stabbing Imps in the back and blowing their heads off. He drew his knives, leaping off an Imp and jabbing them into a Demon's eyes. Velvet strafed around the horde, blasting the hellspawn to pieces with her shotgun.

Jaune jabbed his chainsaw into a Spectre, sawing it to pieces. He spun around, taking an Imp's head off and kicking it away. He swung at a Demon, but the massive beast sidestepped and sunk it's teeth into it's arm. Jaune screamed dropping the Chainsaw and punching at it. The Demon held on, until the energy blade erupted from it's face, splattering Jaune with blood. Asthe demon fell over, 'Doom' retracted the energy blade, holding the handguard over Jaune's arm. As he watched, blue lightning came out, hitting the teeth marks and slowly regenerating the torn flesh.

Doom stood back up, enabling the energy blade and decapitating a group of Imps. He leapt forward, slashing a Demon in half, then grabbed another that was making a charge for him. He grabbed it's horns, headbutting it and throwing it to the ground. As it hit, his foot was already in the air, coming down on it's head and smashing it into a pool of blood.

The fight over, they patted down the corpses, only getting a few pistol mags and (surprisingly) a reload for Weiss's revolver. They moved out, collecting the blue keycard and heading down one of the halls. As they walked, they told Doom their stories of how they got here. When asked for his, he simply replied, " **Went through portal. Woke up here. Found a weapon. Continued my mission."** He refused to elaborate, saying that the story was " **too long to be told here."**

They eventually found a blue access door, and Velvet slotted in the keycard. As the door raised, a dark maze of hallways awaited them. Ruby checked the Computer Area Map she had found, and confirmed their suspicions.

"Looks like we're splitting up again. Alright, same pairs?" Ruby asked, and everyone but Velvet nodded. Velvet looked a little afraid, and being paired up with the 6' 6" armored berserker didn't help one bit. They split off, heading to the right along with Ruby and Weiss, who split off moments later.

They walked in silence for a while, before Velvet spoke up. "So… do you have any family?" She asked, trying to ease the tension.

Doom stopped, standing still for a moment, before continuing at a faster pace. " **Used to."** he replied, then added, " **Don't bring that up again."**

She apologized, and they continued to walk in silence. As they came to a split path, Velvet swore she saw movement to her left. As she turned, she was tackled by something, something she couldn't see in the dim lighting. She tried to swat it away, but it broke her arm and ripped off her chest armor. She screamed, and would have been clutching her arm if the thing wasn't on top of her.

It clawed into her chest, and she screamed again. It's claws remained, and as she watched, a purple glow surrounded her wound and the claws inside of it. She had flashes of her friends dying, her family being ripped to pieces, her worst fears coming alive in front of her, until…

The creature was pulled off her and slammed against the wall by the armored man. It scrambled to it's feet, but he punched it into a wall, then grabbed it's jaw and ripped it off. It screeched, and he threw it against the wall, ending it with a shotgun blast. He then reached his hand inside of it for a moment, before pulling out a glassy, eye-like ball and stowing it away. The Nightmare Imp became visible as soon as this happened.

Doom ran over to Velvet, drawing his blade and deploying the handguard. He held it first over the broken arm, which regenerated to the point that the bone had healed, but there would still be a huge scar and bruise where it happened. However, when he tried to heal the chest wound, the handguard sparked, not releasing the blue lightning. He cursed, picking her up and carrying towards the end of the corridor.

He laid her down on the table, busting open a medkit and pouring some antibiotics on the wound. He stuck a syringe full of anesthetics into her arm and she drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Well, each of us found nothing, and Velvet hasn't reported back yet. Should we look for her?" Weiss asked Ruby. The two were waiting at the entrance of the corridor Velvet and Doom had gone down. They'd been waiting for about ten minutes, and they were worried that the two had gotten hurt, or worse, killed.

"Velvet knows how to handle herself. And besides, Doom can surely defend himself and her if he needed to. I'm sure they're fine." Ruby said back, waving Weiss off. "Besides, we all need the break. Go relax and take a nap."

Suddenly, a loud shotgun blast echoed not too far away from them. They whipped around, weapons drawn, to find a Demon being stabbed by the dagger blade of Doom's sword. As they watched, the skull on the end opened it's mouth, and red lightning arced from the Demon and into the black void of it's mouth. The eyes of the skull lit up as the Demon's golden ones began to go dark.

Doom pulled out the blade, turning to the two girls. "Where's Velvet? What's going on?" Ruby asked. Doom didn't reply any more than pointing down the hall he came from, which he turned and ran down afterwards. They had no choice but to follow.

As they ran, Doom filled them in. " **Nightmare Imp. Caught us off guard, and clawed her chest. We killed it, and I did my best. I fear, though, it may not be enough."**

"What the hell do you-" Weiss tried to yell at him, but he stopped, causing her to crash into his back. She stumbled back, beginning to scream at him to watch where he was going. As she looked forward, she stopped, jaw hanging open in shock.

Velvet was lying on a maintenance bench, a makeshift cast wrapped around one arm. Her chest was bandaged too, but Doom didn't have nearly enough supplies to bandage the full wound. Three massive claw marks tore across her chest, going from her right shoulder to the left side to her stomach. Blood caked the wound, and it was purple around the edges, reeking of infection. Ruby unwrapped the rabbit Faunus' arm, and almost vomited.

The entire arm was purple. Swollen, bloodied, bruised, blistered. All of these words could describe what the arm looked like. Ruby could see where the bone tore through her flesh, as it wasn't fully healed. Black liquid flowed through her veins surrounding her wounds, and it looked like it was getting worse.

"Oh my Oum…" Weiss trailed off, covering her mouth with her hands. Ruby steeled her nerves, grabbing a medkit off of the far wall and ripping it open. She pulled out the contents, patching up the wound as best she could. What she couldn't fix was the black liquid, which continued to spread.

She radioed in for the others, and once they were all assembled, they headed through the yellow access door. They came to the tram station, which was mostly torn to shreds. The tram was still functional (thankfully), and they all boarded. As the tram rolled off, they all sat in silence, watching Velvet's unconscious body rest.

* * *

Hyacin stood in front of a vault. This vault lead to something very powerful, he knew. He'd helped build it, after all.

A knock rang out on the door behind him, and he turned away from the vault. He pressed a button on his scroll, unlocking the door and turning to the person standing behind it.

The woman stood about 5'9", with long, ash-colored hair, tanned skin and orange eyes. She was wearing combat armor, clearly prepared for this invasion. She was caked in blood, and she was sporting a heavy rocket launcher, which she promptly tossed to the side. She grinned at Hyacin, simply asking, "Where is it?"

"Straight to the point, I see. It's on the table." he said, stepping to the side and watching as she bolted to her new prize. "Fresh off of the assembly line, too. We were almost finished, and I just had to make a few adjustments."

She lifted the massive silver flamethrower (think of like the Mancubus cannon from Brutal Doom), checking the fuel gauge and grinning maniacally. She raised it above her head in a feat of surprising strength, despite how thin her limbs looked.

Hyacin grinned, whispering in her ear, "You know, I'll need a favor in return." She grinned, turning back to him with her head tilted to the side, as if questioning his statement. He leaned much closer to her, getting very close to her face and whispering, "I have some friends coming in from Phobos. Once they come in… well." He chuckled darkly.

" _ **Bring them to me."**_

* * *

 **Okay, before I go hide in a corner from all of the people that are pissed at me killing Blake, I have to talk about a few things.**

 **I think of the Crucible as a weapon that upon a hit, it can steal some of an opponent's raw Hell energy. Once it does this, it either repairs any damage dealt to the wielder with this energy or it stores this energy within it's hilt. It can use any stored Hell energy to heal wounds (think of it like a mini Mega Health, heals to 100% health and armor, but only if the target is subjected to 30 seconds or more).**

 **Second, I know that I will be continuing this story through the events of Doom II and possibly the Final Doom games, but do you guys want me to keep writing on this story or do you want me to break this up? I would really appreciate suggestions.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Chris1037: TYSM MY FRIEND! I really think my writing quality is shit compared to other authors, but hearing good things about it is very uplifting to me!**

 **Neema Amiry: You are very welcome! I got a lot of inspiration from The Doom Chronicles by Obsidian Productions, so check that out if you haven't already.**

 **So, with that being said, Blake is dead and Velvet is infected with… something. Now if only there was a way to fix all of this…**

 **Anyways, if you have any story ideas, questions, or OC's you might want added, leave a review.**

 **That Random Demon, signing off!** **And going to sleep. It's 4 am where I live and I have a lot of shit to do tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7: We All Fall Dead

**I don't own Doom or RWBY. I only own any OC's I may use.**

* * *

The tram rolled silently in the Phobos Labs station. As the doors hissed open, everyone filed off, Doom carrying Velvet. They were met with minimal resistance, the most being a few armored zombies. They made their way to the entrance to the labs, covering each other as they stepped inside.

They all squeezed back to the walls, not wanting to be the ones to fall into what lay in front of them.

The entire lobby area of Phobos Labs had been blown apart, and seeping in through a crack in the wall was a wide river of toxic slime. It bubbled and hissed, the green liquid flowing lazily to the left.

"Ahh shit…" Jaune muttered, shoulders falling with his head. As this happened, everyone but Doom was trying to figure out a strategy of getting across. Doom, however, needed no plans.

Jaune felt himself being lifted off of the ground, letting out a small yelp as he was lifted. Everyone else turned just in time to see Doom hurl Jaune across the slime river. Jaune let out a grunt as he made contact with the floor on the other side, rolling about five feet before coming to a stop.

"What the hell was that for?!" he screamed. Doom replied with " **It works, doesn't it?"** while grabbing Ruby and repeating the process. He continued this until everyone was across, then he leapt into the river, wading across rather quickly.

As he pulled himself out, he drew his shotgun, firing it into the face of an approaching Spectre. He let the recoil take the weapon into a vertical alignment, then cocked it with one hand. Ruby and Pyrrha opened fire, putting down the massive beast and drawing the attention of several nearby hellspawn.

The group cut their way through the horde, littering the ground with bodies and blood as they split off. Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren headed through the airlock leading outside, while Ruby, Weiss, and Doom headed up the stairs, Doom carrying Velvet over one shoulder. As they came to the top, they noticed that the only way to go was through a door to the right.

As they peered through it, a long hallway greeted them. They set Velvet down in a dark corner, and surrounded her with entrails and blood to make her look like a corpse. Then they set off, walking in single file. Many of the doors in the hallway were what appeared to small rooms, with nothing more than a bed, a small desk and chair, and a wardrobe filled with bloodied uniforms in each.

As they neared the end of the hall, Doom stopped and tilted his head to one side, as if he were listening for something. As the three sat in silence, the noise was heard. It sounded like throbbing, as if a giant heart was beating somewhere nearby. They continued to move, at a slightly faster pace than they were going.

Doom slammed his fist through the lock on the last door at the end of the hall. He kicked the door open, stepping in with his Chaingun drawn. The two girls stepped in behind him, and the three looked on at the giant room before them.

A giant pair of generators sat in the middle of the room, making a constant grating noise as they ran. Wires ran from the generators into just about everything in the room, including the massive doors that lined the room. Each of these doors were pressure-locked, and each had three thick metal slabs barring the doors. A lone computer station sat at the end of the room, flickering with various colors.

Ruby walked up to the device, pressing a few buttons and turning the transmission dial. She kept turning, and the screen flickered with color, before showing a dark room. As she watched, a pair of red eyes revealed themselves in the corner. They got closer, and she began to make out more features as it stepped closer.

As she saw it's feet, she could tell it wasn't human. It's skin was too pale, and it had claws where it's toes should be. As she saw it's legs, she saw burned, emaciated flesh that was covered in boils and burn scars. She saw it's waist, and she confirmed her earlier suspicion. There were no organs inside, and she could see it's spine and ribs through the gaping hole in it's stomach.

It stopped, and she could tell it was massive. What she could see was about as tall as she was, and she couldn't even see it's shoulders. It raised a burned hand that was yellow like old, unclean bone, pointing at the screen. As it did so, a wave of heat rippled across it's hand, before a blast of fire shot through the screen, shattering it instantly.

Everyone dodged out of the way as the fireball whizzed by, slamming into the generator with such force that the side of it shattered, setting fire to the generator. As the generator shorted out, the lights cut out and the many doors around the room opened. As the emergency generator kicked in, the dim emergency lights kicked on, revealing a horde of Imps and Demons, along with a quartet of Hell Knights.

Ruby screamed with fury upon seeing the Hell Knights, opening fire with her rifle. They didn't even stagger under the fire, and eventually, Ruby had to reload. Weiss covered her, shooting, stabbing, and slashing at Demons and Imps that were closing in. Doom leapt into the air, crushing a pair of Imps underfoot and blasting a Demon to shit with a barrage of bullets. They hacked away at the horde, the Hell Knights approaching swiftly.

As Ruby turned to avenge Blake's death, a green fireball slammed into her left side, throwing her to the floor. She tried to get to her feet, but her shoulders were pinned under the hooves of a pair of Hell Knights. One stood over her, raising it's fist and throwing a punch at her face. It threw another, and another, and another, until her face was bloodied and her nose was visibly broken. Then, it lifted her up by the throat.

Before it could do anything, however, a loud scream echoed behind them, accompanied by a blinding flash of white light. The Hell Knight had no time to react as it's heart was pulled from it's back by a supernatural force, causing it to fall to it's knees. Ruby and the other three Hell Knights whirled in that direction, and were shocked by what they saw.

Standing before them was a figure with a striking resemblance to Weiss. However, that's where the similarities ended. She had silver hair, a tattered blindfold covering both eyes, and fair, but scarred skin. The dress she was wearing was more akin to a robe than a dress, and in her left hand, she held a set of scales, the heart resting on the left side. In her right hand, she held a rapier, silver and gleaming as though it was just polished.

The figure let go of the scales, and almost immediately, the tray that the heart was on jerked downwards, almost throwing off whatever was on the other side. The woman nodded, extending her rapier towards the Hell Knight, causing it to burst into a spray of green blood and gore. The woman nodded again, and then she spoke, though it sounded like no voice any of them had ever heard before.

" _The final verdict had been reached. Judgement has been administered, and the court will now dismiss."_ she said, but no sound was made. Instead, her voice seemed to materialize within their minds, sounding like a soft melody from an old era long forgotten. She gripped the rapier softly, but she held it with anticipation, as if she were expecting an attack.

And attack someone did.

All of the hellspawn in the room roared simultaneously, thundering towards the woman in a panicked and furious frenzy. The woman did not seem phased, instead swiping the rapier at the closest Demon. A streak of white light shot out, tearing through not only the Demon, but the pair of Imps and the Hell Knight behind it. She darted into the gap they made, stabbing into the stomach of another Imp and letting it slide off of her blade.

A Hell Knight behind her made contact with her back, but she used the resulting stumble as a means to attack her attacker. She made contact with the scales, and where she hit, the demon began to crumble into fine grey dust. She twisted away from an oncoming Imp, slashing through it and dodging from a Demon's bite. She danced and twirled through the horde of creatures, and if one looked at this without all of the demons surrounding her, they would swear she was dancing.

As the demons pulled back and tried for a different strategy, she pulled her trump card out from her sleeve. She raised the scales into the air, and spoke in a tongue that none of them understood or tried to understand. The scales began to glow with divine light, before erupting into a blinding flash and a grey cloud of dust. As the dust settled, the demons had been incinerated, and Weiss lay in the center of it all, a long scar stretching from her hairline, over her left eye, and ending halfway down her cheek.

The two other living inhabitants of the room were stunned. Ruby, because she had never seen anything so deadly and graceful as that woman in her life. Doom, because he now knew that they might just have a chance to not only stop the invasion, but contain the demon threat once and for all.

Both of them rushed over to Weiss, using what little medical supplies that were in the room to patch up her wounds and dragging her down the hall. As Ruby passed one of the cells that the demons were being kept in, she noticed a corpse sporting a slightly damaged yellow keycard. She pocketed the card, just in case.

As they reached the room where they had left Velvet, they found her not only awake, but healthy and healed. They were quite surprised, because even with their effort, that chest wound should have been devastating, if not fatal for a person. But, they'd seen plenty of weird shit up on Phobos, and they were willing to chalk this up as another favor from their mysterious friend. Doom was far more skeptical, but he finally gave in, willing to believe that their 'friend' had helped heal Velvet's mortal wound.

They were so focused on making sure her wounds were okay that they didn't notice the small, black veins slowly emerging from the corners of her eyes.

* * *

By the time they met up with JNPR, the group was ready to leave this hell hole. They inserted the keycard into the marked door, going through the airlock as once again, they dived back into being knee-deep in the dead. Nora started by preemptively firing a grenade over the edge of the lift, and as they rode down, they found the exploded corpses of an Imp and a pair of zombiemen.

As they wandered through the halls, Nora piped up with a question all of them had been asking themselves. "Where the hell did all of this come from?" she asked. "I mean, stone walls, pools of toxic waste, candelabras, all of this?! Where did it come from?!"

The rest to them pondered this question, and not even Doom had an answer. Everyone put out ideas, but most of them seemed too far-fetched to be true. As they were walking, they didn't even know that they had reached their destination until Ruby had to literally grab Jaune by the collar to keep him from stepping in the toxic waste

They found themselves in a large chamber, most of which was empty, and about half of the floor was melted into a pool of toxic sludge. A pair of pillars sat about equal distance from each other halfway across the pool, and on the other side, a lever sat, the light at it's side glowing dimly red.

"Well, shit. Are you sure there isn't another way?" Jaune asked, turning to Ren. The black-haired man shook his head no. The rest of the group sighed, knowing that someone would have to take a dip in the material. Pyrrha volunteered, and she stepped into the Radiation Suit, before stepping into the sludge.

It was thick, like walking through a pool of molasses, but with some effort, she made it across. The area was clear, which was unusual. Wasn't every place on this rock crawling with monsters? Nevertheless, Pyrrha pulled the lever, turning back to the walkway across from her.

As she got back to the dry land and began to strip off the Rad Suit, Jaune shouted, "Hostiles to the left!" before he raised his gun, popping off a few shots as a literal wave of hellspawn flooded towards them from both sides. A slug shell kicked Pyrrha in the chest, throwing her back into the acidic sludge. She struggled, trying to get out as her armor melted around her, before Doom dragged her out of the waste by one leg.

He kicked away an Imp right after, bringing the back end of his shotgun down on it's head. He flipped up the makeshift club, firing the weapon into a Demon's mouth. Nora stood still momentarily, and then whipped out her Grenade Launcher and fired right behind the approaching horde, thinning out their numbers substantially. Jaune lifted his chainsaw, plunging it into the head of an Imp, kicking away zombies as he sawed it through.

As the fight ended, Doom helped Pyrrha up as the rest of the team scoured the corpses for ammo. Pyrrha knew they had packed most of the ammo in the armory away with them, so where had it all gone? What had happened to it? They surely didn't blast it all away against these creatures thus far… right?

And if that was the case, would this keep up in the future?

She shook her head, clearing the thoughts from her mind. Thinking like that was a sure way to get distracted in a firefight. She accepted the pair of rifle clips she was given, and followed the rest of the team up the lift and out the door.

"Okay, where the actual fuck did this come from?!" Jaune wondered, staring straight ahead as the rest of them took in the sight.

The stone wall ahead of them had split, one half acting as sort of a walkway between them and the other raising up into the ceiling. On the other side, where a wall at one end of the toxic pool should be, instead sat a huge pair of stone doors, one of them slightly ajar. Large claw marks cut through them like knives on wood, leaving deep gouges where they stopped.

" **Don't question it. We have more important matters at hand."** Doom replied, drawing his shotgun and firing once. A wet slap echoed as a blurred corpse hit the ground, drawing the attention of multiple Lost Souls. Each one echoed a shriek, flying towards the ground like flaming rain.

"RUN!" Ren shouted, and they all sprinted for the stone doors. The Lost Souls slammed into the ground, exploding and leaving craters where they struck. To make things worse, each one that exploded in the toxic pool sprayed the stuff everywhere, getting a fair amount of the stuff on quite a few people. As they shut the massive stone doors behind them, explosions from the other side rocked the building, sending up small clouds of dust and debris in the room.

As the explosions stopped, the group let out a collective sigh of relief. They were safe, for now at least. Three of them (Ruby, Nora, and Pyrrha specifically) were forced to shed their armor, it being far too corroded to even be worn.

A quick search of the room revealed nothing of interest, save for the three corpses laying on the floor. The group continued onto the next room, which was filled with glowing computer screens. Most computer screens were displaying an error message, and quite a few were covered in blood. One was smashed in, containing the head of an Imp. A button sat on one of the walls, it's purpose not clear.

They found nothing else in the room, not even a corpse. With some hesitation and much discussion, Ruby stepped forward, pushing the button with two fingers and immediately raising her rifle as the wall slid upwards. When nothing popped out, she hesitantly peeked around the corner. She almost vomited at the sight.

The corpse was obviously Yatsuhashi's. If the ID tag didn't give it away, then his shaved-short black hair and tanned skin would have. His eyes were gouged out, leaving a small trail of blood running across his cheeks. His armor was ripped to pieces, and his ribs looked like they were stomped in. His stomach had been clawed open, his intestines spilled across the ground in front of him. Multiple claw marks were carved into his skin, and his blood was pooled around him, mixed with bile and whatever was the last thing he'd eaten was. Written up on the wall behind him was a single sentence, scrawled in blood:

 **YOU COULDN'T HAVE SAVED HIM**

 **EVEN IF YOU TRIED**

Ruby returned to the computer room, describing what she had seen to the best of her ability. After the first sentence, Velvet darted past Ruby, throwing her arms around the corpse and sobbing. No one could blame her. Ruby had been the same way when Yang had seemingly died, and they had all shed a tear when Blake died. Besides, Velvet and Yatsuhashi had a long history. They had been friends even before they had joined the military, and Velvet had almost demanded to be assigned to his team when they were shipped up to Mars.

After Velvet had shed all of the tears she had, she stood up, drawing her shotgun and marching down the hall. She had a look of determined fury in her eyes. The rest followed, most of them worried that she'd been too affected by that event.

As they marched onward, their path twisted, almost making a complete U-turn at one point. As they came to the brightly lit room ahead, an Imp leapt out of the shadows, clawing at Velvet.

The Faunus girl roared in fury, smashing the Imp with the back end of the shotgun and sending it to the floor. She tossed the weapon away, straddling it as she began to punch it repeatedly. A loud _thwack_ rang out every time she punched it's head into the floor, causing a bloody mess to appear with each strike. She grabbed her shotgun again when it was on the edge of life and death, using it only as a makeshift bludgeon to smash it's head into a bloody pulp. She whacked it's dead body for a solid ten minutes afterwards, screaming in fury, heartbreak, pain, and sadness the whole time.

After she had felt that she had beaten the pile of bones and flesh that used to be an Imp enough, she tossed the wreckage of her shotgun away and fell to the floor, sobbing again once more. The rest of them stayed there for a moment, before Doom walked over to her and, with a level of gentleness and compassion that didn't fit his personality, picked her up and patted her shoulder. The entire exchange went without a single word spoken, but a message hung in the air that everyone could understand: _I know how you feel._

After a long moment, the group collected themselves and marched into the room beyond. The room was large, containing a quartet of stimpacks, an armor repair kit (which was promptly grabbed by the three who still had armor and weren't incredibly depressed), a blue keycard, and a holographic security projector. The projector was slightly damaged, but Weiss was able to get a good few days worth of footage out of it. As she set it up, the others conversed quietly.

The projector sparked, sputtered, then whirred to life as four separate holographic technicians appeared. The four were idly chatting as they walked through the area, and right after the four turned the corner to head down the other flight of stairs, a bright flash of light erupted from the center of the room, revealing a quartet of Imps and a Hell Knight. The Imps charged, and they successfully managed to take down one technician before the others reacted. One technician bolted down the stairs, but he met his fate when the Hell Knight hurled a fireball at him, frying him on the spot. The second living technician froze, and was swiftly gutted by the Imps. The third, in a blind panic, ran from the Imps, but wasn't swift enough to escape the hands of the Hell Knight. The huge demon lifted the woman off of the ground, seeming to grin as it slammed her head into the floor, knocking her unconscious almost immediately. It repeated the process several times, and when it was done, her nose and jaw were busted to pieces and she was bleeding out. The Hell Knight stomped up the stairs the technicians came from, leaving the Imps to devour their kills.

Weiss fast forwarded through a day's worth of footage, stopping at a specific point. The Imps had picked the corpses clean, and the bones lay in a secluded corner. The Imps were staking claims to the areas of the room, or at least something like it, considering the ways they were dragging their claws across the floor and jabbing at each other.

As the animalistic creatures did this, the Hell Knight wandered back into the room. The lesser demons quickly stopped what they were doing and bowed to the greater fiend, but it seemed uninterested with them, instead wandering down the stairs and to the blue access door. It stared for a moment, tapping at the door and then listening. It seemed content with whatever it was doing, turning to head back up the stairs.

Or, at least, it would have. Instead, it turned about halfway, then its intestines burst open, causing it to split in two, falling dead. A figure appeared from the door, holding his hand out with his thumb, middle finger, and pinky outstretched. He turned his gaze, and the group watching the scene unfold got a good look at him.

The first thing that they noticed was that he was _tall._ He stood at almost seven feet, and he seemed incredibly thin and lanky. Despite this, he moved fast, with a speed set in by adrenaline. He wore a lab coat, slacks, and loafers, definitely not a fighter by choice. On the palm of his extended hand was tattooed a circle with a pair of lines running through it in an inverted cross shape.

He flicked his hand into a pocket, producing a pistol moments later. The Imp closest to him regained its senses, letting out a high pitched screech and charging. Two clean headshots later, its legs gave out and it fell over dead. The other three screeched, one leaping onto the wall and climbing into an air duct while the other two began to hurl fireballs at the man. He ducked, taking down one more of the Imps before he was grazed with a fireball. He growled in pain, shifting his aim and killing it.

He ejected the magazine, slapping a new one in. He pulled a few things out of his pocket, placing them on the table and turning around. Pausing for a moment, he pulled one more thing from his pocket and tossed it into the air vent, before walking down to him the blue access door. The holographic footage cut out just then, the projector sparking and sputtering as it broke down again.

Jaune fished out the object from the vent, revealing a light amplification visor. It was ultimately decided that Ruby, as the leader of the mission, would get them. As she slipped them on, distant noise began to sound. When everyone was geared up and ready, they opened the door down the stairs and headed into the very dim room beyond.

If they had stayed for a minute longer, they would have noticed the small crowd of flies slowly flying out of the vent.

* * *

"Wow, so that's what that generator broke." Ruby said, switching on the amplification setting on her vizor and noting the power level in the corner. The rest of them stumbled in, squinting in the light. Ruby looked around, noting the two pillars near them and calling back to the rest of them "All clear!"

The group fanned out, scanning the immediate area with a quick sweep. The room was filled with corpses, so much so that they had to intentionally step around the corpses to progress. Flies buzzed around the room, occasionally bumping into one of the walls or people in the room. A large coalition of flies were gathered in one corner, buzzing around a particularly bloated corpse.

They swiftly searched the room, coming up with a few grenades and another magazine. They were just about to leave through the door on the other side of the room, when the flies began to intensify on the corpse. Everyone turned, staring at the corpse as it stood up. A shot was fired from somewhere in the group, striking the zombie in the shoulder but not stopping its stride. The group opened fire, and the zombie blew apart in a huge shower of blood, but it was not the end.

The flies erupted from the corpse, swirling around a 5 foot cylinder as the buzzing of their wings intensified. A fire grew in the center, expanding and consuming all of the flies in the blaze. As the fire disappeared, a fresh, new horror awaited their eyes.

The creature was humanoid, but definitely not human. The most noticeable feature was its scaled skin, grey and dry like dried meat. It's head was covered in black bony plates, the only separation between them being two for it's glowing red eyes. It's bottom jaw was split, like a pair of mandibles on an insect. It's teeth were sharp, and it had a hunch of a creature that ran on only all fours. It raised its long arms, roaring as they opened up into wings with smooth, ash grey skin there.

It leapt forward, clawing for Ruby's throat. She screamed, opening fire and managing to get a shot off to it's head. The shot bounced off of the bony plates, but still managed to disorient it enough to only plow her into the ground. It scrambled to it's feet, just as Doom kicked it in the face, sending it flying backwards. It landed, flipping off the ground and spreading it's wings again. The rest of them opened fire, but before any of the shots hit, it vanished.

"Shit! Find it! Spread out!" Ruby called, getting off the ground and retrieving her rifle. They split up, searching the room for any signs of the creature. These things couldn't just disappear… right? It had to be somewhere!

As they were searching, something splattered on Nora's helmet. Slightly disgusted and intrigued, she wiped some of it off to get a better look at it. It was thick, like mucus, and it was greyish in color. Curious, she looked around. No one had thrown anything, and unless corpses suddenly started oozing random liquids, their was only one direction it could have come from. She looked up.

It happened so fast that there was almost no time to react. The creature leapt out of one of the vent shafts in the ceiling, clawing Nora across the chest. She screamed, it's claws raking long scars from her shoulder to right under her left arm. Everyone else opened fire, but it grabbed her by the leg and leapt up to the ceiling, dragging her into the vent behind it.

Inside the vent, Nora kicked and struggled, but the demon held firm, dragging her through the metal shaft with it. The metallic clang of it's steps alerted many hellspawn nearby, she was sure, but what she was worried about was where she was going. She took many sharp turns, and pretty soon, she wasn't sure if she could make it back.

Eventually, the scaled demon stopped, punching out a vent shaft and tossing her through. She landed on the floor, scrambling to her feet as it landed on the floor. She was without her weapons; she had dropped them when she was thrown in the vent. She began to look around the room for a weapon when it charged at her, swiping it's claws. She ducked, running to the other side of the room. As it charged again, she grabbed the closest thing, a broken piece of pipe, and jabbed the sharp end into the creature's stomach. It screeched as the pipe slashed through it's scaled skin, but it smacked away the crude weapon and kicked her in the knee.

A sharp crack echoed through the small room as Nora's knee bent in the wrong direction, eliciting a cry of pain as she collapsed to the ground. It grabbed her by the shoulders and bit down on her neck, drawing blood and causing another cry. It then tossed her to the center of the room, where it crawled forward to finish her off.

However, just when she thought it would be the end, a green flash of light erupted from underneath her. The demon scrambled backwards, acting as though the light would hurt it. The green glow surrounded her body, and suddenly, it felt like she was being torn apart. She was to weak to scream, so she just rode out the pain until…

She found herself back in the lobby. She raised a hand, switching on her helmet comms as she slowly faded into unconsciousness. "I-in the... lobby… Hel...p m-me…" were her last words before she slipped into darkness.

The rest of her team found her there, lying with a peaceful expression on her face as her blood slowly pooled beneath her.

* * *

 **Well well well. Look who's back.**

 **I'm really sorry about stopping this story for a while, but I had too many things to do, then my computer fucked up, then I lost a lot of motivation for writing this once I got the chance. I apologize, and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.**

 **Anyways, cliffhanger! I had a lot of plans for this chapter, and I scrapped more than a few of them, but I hope you like it. And Nora… well, let's just say I hope you liked her while she was here.**

 **Also! After I post the ninth chapter of Episode One, could one of my followers who can write RWBY do a reading of this story? That'd be nice. But not necessary.**

 **Anyways, if you guys have anything to add, questions, or just want to talk, please leave me a review.**

 **That Random Demon, signing off!**


End file.
